


Dangers Under the Water

by fallsintograce (orphan_account)



Series: Special YOI Weeks/Events [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Part of another fic, Short fluff bit, The sea is dangerous and big, YOIfantasyweek, Yuri On Ice Fantasy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fallsintograce
Summary: Leo and Guang-Hong spend their days trying to save the creatures under the sea and trying to ward off the humans that might hurt it. They've vowed to work together and stay together to keep everything safe. (For YOIFantasyWeek, Merman Day)





	Dangers Under the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Made for @yoifantasyweek. Created for the merman day! A little insight into Guang-Hong and Leo’s day. This is just a ficlet spun off from my fic, “As My City Fades And Is Swallowed By His Sea”. To see that fic, that is here: [AMCF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327063/chapters/28028097) . As My City Fades has a lot more in it and is only six chapters in but it's fluff too. This one is a short fic for now to give us insight of these two and their lives. You don't need to read the previous fic to get this one but it's got more of the world in it if you're curious.
> 
> (Yes, I'm still on hiatus from my fics. I just wanted to get this tiny bit out first)

Guang-Hong looked at the little colorful fish that had been caught in a net earlier. It still looked very scared and didn't know where to go. He tried to convince it that it was safe. "It's all right. No human is going to try and trap anymore. You can go home." 

The fish looked at him, unsure of what to do. He looked around and found Leo in the corner. "Leo, can you help me here? This poor thing is still too scared to move." 

Leo swam over to where they were, his yellow tail shimmering the light. He looked down at the tiny fish, all orange and white. "Hey, there! I know you had a scare but I promise you that everything is going to be all right. Those humans will no longer come after you. You can go back to your family now."

The fish seemed to understand and Guang-Hong watched in awe as it swam away. Leo just had a way with talking to everyone, merman or fish. That was one of the things he admired about his boyfriend. Ever since he met him, he learned that he had a love for the ocean and a desire to help everyone. They bonded over that and soon spent their days trying to save any sea creature that might have been hurt by humans. Leo's compassion towards them was one of the things Guang-Hong loved about him. They also shared the same fury towards people. In particular, they hated people who hurt the ocean. 

The one thing that merfolk had been told for years was to keep their distance from humans. They had seen what humans could do and didn't want to fight with them. Still, they found all humans very careless and cold towards the ocean. They couldn't see that they were destroying something so beautiful and resourceful. They kept polluting these waters and hurting the creatures within it. It was just hard to believe these humans could be cruel and careless. 

For the past few days, Guang-Hong and Leo had spent their time observing human traps and trying to free the creatures within them. They had lost count of how many fish and other sea creatures ended up caught in these things. A few of them even got hurt and they had to take them to a healer. They had managed to pulled out hooks from fish who got them caught in their bodies. These were the lucky fish. There were some who weren't as lucky out there and ended up dying of their injuries. In fact, the last shark they came across in a trap had passed away due to its injuries. They couldn't arrive in time to help it. Guang-Hong was upset the entire time. He hated himself for not getting there faster. 

He was thinking about it now and Leo noticed that. "Are you all right?"

"That shark..." Guang-Hong murmured. "We weren't fast enough..."

"We did all we could do." Leo pointed out, squeezing his shoulder. He also felt horrible about what they found and it just made him angrier at humans. "It's not your fault this happened. It's no one's fault except for the human who laid that trap."

"All the same, I feel like we could have done something." Guang-Hong murmured. "I know we save a lot of them but there are still a few who don't get saved. I wish we could travel all over the ocean and save everyone."

"So do I but we don't have the time. No matter how fast we swim, we'll never be able to save everyone. We'll just do what we can." Leo looked over his shoulder to see many of the merman and mermaids swimming upwards. "What's going on?"

Minami, who overheard that question, stopped long enough to answer. "Didn't you remember? It's Shore Day! There are very few humans out so everyone decided now was the time to come out and watch them!"

"I did forget!" Guang-Hong gasped. "Oh, I don't want to miss that! Let's go!"

"Slow down, slow down!" Leo begged as his friend made his way to the surface of the water. "Where are you going?!"

"To find a place to watch humans! We have to keep our eye on them, remember? We have to make sure they don't do anything to the water or any of the fish!"

Shore Day was a well-loved day for all the merfolk but it was even more special for Leo and Guang-Hong. It was a time where they could stop trying to chase humans away and get some rest. They had no problem with watching the humans playing out on the shore. As long as they were far away, no human could do any harm. Right now, there were some small humans playing out there. They seemed very sweet and lovely. The worst humans were older. Those were the ones who should have known better. 

"It's a shame, isn't it?" Guang-Hong murmured, sinking back into the water. Thinking about those children made him feel a little guilty. They were people who had no idea what was going on in the ocean they played in. "Those little humans will grow up to be bigger humans. It's the older ones that cause harm to the ocean."

"Or maybe they may not. Maybe they're like those humans Yuuri came across earlier." Leo suggested. "He says none of them are doing anything to hurt the ocean. They just dig around the ruins and find stuff. It's no different from what Phichit does."

"Yeah, I know that but we can trust Phichit. We know he won't hurt anyone. We don't really know those humans that dive down here. What if they have a bigger plan deep down? What if they really want to hurt the ocean?" Guang-Hong swallowed. "I don't know if we can ever trust them."

"Yuuri thinks we can but I think he just has a crush on a human." Leo shook his head. "Not that I blame him completely. I've seen that human on land as well a few times. He is quite handsome for something that walks on two legs. Granted, I saw him from a distance but what I did see was quite nice. Maybe one day, you and I can go down to the ruins and see him up close."

Guang-Hong paled at that. "Are you sure? What if we scare him or what if he tries to attack us? I don't want to hurt any humans but if he does anything..."

"We will be careful. I'll be right by your side if any human tries anything. Let's follow Yuuri next time and see if he runs into a human. He always seems to know where they are. If he's not scared of them, why should we be afraid?" Leo pointed out. "Or if that's too much, we can always go see Phichit and see his human item collection. Maybe looking at some other human things might ease your tensions." 

"It could." Guang-Hong agreed. "If I can look at them from a distance, I guess it won't hurt. I just hope they don't see us."

Leo gently caressed his face and began to lead him towards the surface of the water. "Then let's go back up again. Hopefully, we'll find some interesting humans that are worth watching."

Guang-Hong smiled, linking his arm in Leo's. "And even if we don't, it's all right. As long as I'm with you, I will do anything. Hopefully, these humans won't be hurting the ocean. And if they do..."

Leo narrowed his eyes and stole a kiss from him before replying. "I can assure you that they will regret it." 

Guang-Hong smiled, knowing very well what he meant. If humans were wise, they wouldn't try to hurt the ocean. They would try to preserve what was in it and keep it clean.

And if they weren't, two of them were more than willing to rain hell down on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, got through that short bit. Lemme know what you think and feel free to follow me on tumblr @ fallsintograce


End file.
